


Roughed Up

by Oblivion_Wanderer



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: (just in case), Blood, Fights, Gottbleed Week, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Minor Violence, Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 14:26:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2391686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oblivion_Wanderer/pseuds/Oblivion_Wanderer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The two scientists go out for drinks, and things go from bad to worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roughed Up

**Author's Note:**

> Written for gottbleed week (I think that's what they're calling it), since I'm most like gonna contribute only fic wise.
> 
> Pretty much explains itself; Hermann saves Newt from some idiot, but unfortunately things go downhill for him and Newt is worrying a lot afterwards. I'm sorry to do this to you bbys *rolls away into the sun*

Newt had convinced Gottlieb to go out for drinks and discuss work since things had been slow lately, much to the physicist's liking.

Later into the night, the biologist, appearing to be enjoying his drinks as he downed another shot, babbled on about his latest tissue study, while Hermann slowly sipped from his drink. Not often he went out, especially when they were talking just like the old days of the letters transferred across long distances, so he was savoring it.

And he was enjoying it, until someone came around and yanked the back of Newt's collar.

“Ow! Hey, what's your problem?” Newt exclaimed.

Gottlieb glanced up at the person that had grabbed hold of Newt. “Excuse me, sir, but what do you think you're doing with my colleague?”

The other doesn't answer, only glaring at Newt's tattoos before tugging him back and throwing him on the floor.

“Hey!” Gottlieb stood, grabbing his cane.

“Whoa! Whoa! What the hell?!” Newt yelled from the floor.

“Kaiju-loving freak. You've got some nerve walking around with that ink.” The man standing over Newt said. A few people were looking at them and Newt just scowled up at his attacker.

“Shut up.” He growled. “My body, my ink. Fuck off.”

Gottlieb knew Newt's tattoos tended to get him into trouble sometimes. He'd expressed distaste the first time he saw the Kaiju that were engraved into the biologist's skin with, what he had gradually accepted in the long run, rather beautiful artistry. They may be horrible monsters, and Gottlieb may call him a 'Kaiju Groupie' at times, but they had been crafted with a careful hand, and it was like Newt's body had become a canvas.

This was also a very personal trait to Newt and the physicist was aware he didn't like people calling him out for his tattoos. They had personal value to Newt, and this was something Gottlieb had learned over their years together.

He knew this wasn't going to end well, and opened his mouth to try and break up what hopefully wouldn't turn into a fight, but he saw Newt starting to get up and unfortunately the other man was drawing back his hand into a fist.

“Oh no you don't...!” Gottlieb exclaimed, stepping forward and swinging his cane at the man. They staggered back, a line of blood showing up on their cheek from where they were struck, while Gottlieb took this chance to help the biologist up. Newt was gaping at him.

“Dude, you didn't.” He breathed.

“It's no trouble. I can trust you to pay the tab, yes?” Gottlieb placed a hand on Newt's shoulder, glancing at his cane. There was a bit of blood on it from where he hit Newt's attacker- it would need to be cleaned. “Call for me if that brute comes back.”

“Nah, I don't see him anymore. I'm pretty sure he was drunk too. Who knows, maybe he's passed out somewhere from how hard you whacked him.”

“Newton, please. I'll go start the car.”

 

* * *

 

Newt payed the tab without complaint, just shrugging at the bartender when they asked about Gottlieb saving him from a drunken idiot. He smiled at the memory as he replayed it in his head. Who knew Gottlieb could be so badass? What was next- finding out that cane held a sword? As awesome as that would be, it probably wasn't true, but at least Newt could pretend.

_'Do I have the most awesome lab partner or what?'_ He thought.

He put on his jacket and walked outside, but found that Gottlieb wasn't by the car, or in it. He stood there puzzled until he spotted a cane on the ground, his colleague's cane.

He picked it up, suddenly being filled with dread and panic. _'Oh no.'_

The biologist fanatically looks around for Gottlieb, until his mind finally registers a commotion coming from the alley. His mind tries not to think up the worst possible scenario as he rushes to investigate- there's a screaming repetitive of 'no' in his mind- and his whole world grinds to a screeching halt when he finds Gottlieb lying on the ground, beaten and surrounded by the guy from earlier and another, probably another drunken idiot.

Gottlieb was bloodied and looked broken, and all Newt could do was stare. They must of caught him off guard when he was unlocking the car. Newt felt sick, he felt frozen, and when he caught Gottlieb's eye, glassy looking, something inside him snapped.

Newt isn't sure what he's thinking with what he does next. He's screaming and launching himself head first at one of the men and tackles them, throwing a punch to the face before getting up and grabbing the other by the collar and slams his forehead against theirs. Sure he's going to get a headache later but his main concern was protecting Gottlieb. He manages to chase them both off eventually.

“Get the hell out!” He yells as they disapear out of sight.

As his adrenaline fades down, he can hear a groan and he remembers Gottlieb's at his feet, probably injured- no, most certainly injured. His focus turns to the physicist.

“Hermann! Are you okay, buddy?” Newt asks, kneeling down and gently helping him into a sitting position. Gottlieb gazes wearily at the biologist, and now Newt can inspect the damage. A black eye and a fresh bruise to his cheek, his nose is bleeding and has dripped down onto his shirt. Newt inspects his hands, finding the knuckles are a bit scraped up, indicating he might have fought back. He checks over for any other injuries and finds signs of possible broken or cracked ribs and maybe a sprained wrist.

Frankly, it makes him cringe.

Gottlieb swipes the blood away from his nose with a shaky hand, only staining his hand with it.

“Bastards came after me for revenge.” He muttered, head lulling forward a bit. “Something... about shaming him in front of his friends.”

“Yeah, I figured that much out. Come on, stay with me; how do you feel?”

“Achy...” His eyes slipped half shut. “Dizzy...”

Newt hesitantly felt around Gottlieb's head and found a sticky patch of blood in his disheveled hair. Newt had just about had it- had they thrown him against a wall? Assholes. Now was not the time to get worked up all over again though. First things first; get Gottlieb to safety.

“O-Okay. Just, um, don't fall asleep. Can you do that?”

“Maybe.”

“You're gonna have to.” Newt said, trying to stay calm. Head injuries were tricky and he wanted to be on the safe side. “I'm gonna take you back to the 'Dome, and I'm taking you to medical.”

Gottlieb rubbed under his nose again. “Newton, you don't-”

“Shut up! I'm not going to risk having you fall into a godammed coma!” The biologist snapped. Gottlieb looked at him thoughtfully and Newt knew he let his rage get the better of him. He took a deep breath to calm himself, but a slight tremble had come into his frame. “Sorry... I'm really worried and I just want you to be safe right now. I know you don't like hospitals as much as I do, but I don't want anything else bad happening tonight. You saved my ass once already so now I've got to return the favor.”

“You don't owe me anything...” The other scientist weakly protested while Newt retrieved his cane.

“I kinda do, and you can thank me later.” He readjusted the too big parka around his colleague and handed the cane over. “Here. You think you can stand?”

Gottlieb nodded and grabbed hold of his cane with one hand and Newt with the other. Newt helps him up slowly, mindful of his bad leg because, shit, that's got to be strained pretty bad too, and he coughs a few times once he's on his feet, wincing a bit.

“Yeah, I think you might have a cracked rib or two.” Newt offers.

“You think?” Came the weak, sarcastic reply.

“Shut up. Let's just get you in the car and back to the 'Dome. Seriously try and stay awake, and if you even think about sleeping I'll pinch you.”

“Child.”

“Aren't I always?”

 

* * *

 

The ride back was in silence, and Newt kept looking over to make sure Gottlieb hadn't passed out. He helped his colleague to the med-bay once they were back at the Shatterdome and had him checked over. There was of course going to be the fallout to face later, having to explained what happened to their superior, but right now Newt was focused on Gottlieb, his friend.

After the head wound was checked out, saying it wasn't as bad as it looked and they were going to keep Gottlieb overnight for observation. They gave him some painkillers and he was out for the rest of the night. Newt held his hand while he watched the other- safe, comfortable, mended, given a fairly good outlook on his recovery- fall asleep.

Gottlieb woke up the evening of the next day, and Newt was there with him.

“Hey, sleepyhead.” The biologist greeted, smiling.

“Hello...” Gottlieb tried to sit up, but Newt gingerly eased him back down. He still looked pretty bad, but he was safe. “How long?”

“Since last night. Your head and wrist are bandaged up but you're gonna have that shiner on your eye for a while, and a bit of pain in your chest.” Newt leans forward. “You look better... Kinda.”

“Hmph.” His expression softens, gently squeezing Newt's hand. “Thank you for coming after me.”

“Aw, Hermy~ We both kinda helped each other out of that mess.” He leans in further and puts a kiss to Gottlieb's cheek. “My hero.”

The physicist smiles sleepily back and Newt carefully climbs up on the bed to cuddle with him, wrapped up in the other's arms and thanking whatever higher being out there that he's alive. He's so happy Gottlieb's alive.


End file.
